


Comes in Threes

by Xyriath



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Little bit of angst, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, lot of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy isn't cockblocking because he wants in their pants or anything.  Honest.  It's just funny, until it isn't.</p>
<p>But it's still totally cool, because all he wanted was some fun.</p>
<p>Honest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comes in Threes

**Author's Note:**

> Because this OT3 needs WAY more fics. :D

Tommy wasn’t really _that_ much of a cockblock.

Yeah, okay, there was that _one_ time he’d popped in on them and dragged them off somewhere, only to have been informed (later!), by an irritated Billy, that they had been “busy.”

And even the couple (okay, few, but _really_ not that many!) times after that, it had just been a joke.  Because it was obligatory, as Billy’s kind-of brother, to be an obnoxious shithead sometimes.  The younger Kaplan twins had been very clear about that soon after he had moved in with the family.

So sometimes, if he knew Billy and Teddy were going to be at Bishop Publishing alone or something, he would zip in and plop down on the couch next to them (or between them, if there was still space) with a line like, “Ooh, a movie?  What’re we watchin’?”

And maybe—okay, no, he _knew_ —it bothered Billy.  Teddy at least seemed to have a better sense of humor about it (like most things, actually, Tommy figured).  But it was payback for all those times Billy had commented on how in Jersey they taught you how to make shivs in preschool or asked him if he could actually pronounce an “r” sound that wasn’t at the beginning of a syllable or made fun of how he said “coffee,” because fuck you he liked his state and he liked his accent and he could add w’s to things and go straight from “q” to “s” and make dangerous homemade weapons if he wanted.

So, for amusement’s sake he ignored Billy’s stare of death and watched Teddy out of the corner of his eye as Ted half-covered his mouth with his hands, pursing his lips and trying, unsuccessfully, not to let them curve up just a bit at his boyfriend’s absolutely _irate_ expression.

So what if sometimes, instead of keeping a straight face and pretending he had done absolutely nothing, Tommy found himself a little distracted by those hands?  He was only human.  And he was sure that the thought of what Ted’s hands could do had driven plenty of girls and guys—ones who swung that way, anyway—to distraction.

His brother included.

Which was how he always derailed that train of thought.

Admittedly, sometimes that would just get him thinking about Billy that way, which wasn’t a good thing either.  As much as he made noises of discontent when the kid did something sappy like hugging him, sometimes he wondered what would happen if he hugged back.  Not just hugged, either, but pulled Billy into his arms and tucked Billy’s head under his chin and held him.  He sometimes caught himself wondering what it would be like to nuzzle Billy’s hair or even bury his face in it completely before he shoved _that_ out of his mind.  He was no expert on happy, fuzzy family feelings, but he was pretty sure that they were supposed to be nothing like where _his_ brain took things.

Teddy had quipped something once, the first time he had interrupted them intentionally, about Tommy just being jealous.  The bitchface that Tommy had shot at him rivaled Billy’s.

It wasn’t true, of course.  They were great for each other, and Tommy knew that.  Much as he sometimes thought he wanted them, he wanted them apart far, far less.  Feelings sucked, anyway.  Better that the two of them were just sappy at each other.  Tommy would remain gloriously available for flirting to any cute guy, or girl, or nongendered alien who happened to cross his path.

And no, he never thought about what might have happened if maybe he had met one or the other before they met each other.  It wouldn’t have made a difference, anyway.  The two were a living, breathing, vomit-inducing example of the whole “soulmates” concept.

So Tommy just dealt with these conflicts the same way he dealt with anything else that made him uncomfortable: he ignored it and entertained himself elsewhere.

Like annoying Billy.

And yes, it was mostly because it was funny to see Billy’s reactions.  Really.  Even if he never _actually_ retaliated.  Mostly he’d just complain to Teddy and that would be the end of it.

So Tommy wasn’t particularly worried that Billy had told him the next time he interrupted, he would regret it.

The setup was just so perfect.   How was he supposed to resist?  There was so _rarely_ space between the two of them, or at least enough that Tommy could wedge himself between them comfortably.  He didn’t care that they were staring lovingly into each other’s eyes.  He saw the spot and went for it, shit eating grin plastered on his face as he faced Billy.  Not because he had any less of an urge to grab Billy’s face and kiss the hell out of it than Teddy’s, but because Tommy knew that if he went for it Billy would probably bite his tongue off.  Literally.  That, and Teddy was less likely to clobber him on the head from behind.

“HeyguyssoIknowit’sprettylatebutthatnewicecreamplacejustopenedand—”

He stuttered to a stop when Teddy’s arms snaked around his torso, yanking him back and holding him in place.  It wasn’t particularly uncomfortable, but it was alarming, and it was Teddy, so Tommy couldn’t _move._   Billy, he could have just brushed aside, but Teddy… apparently didn’t want him going anywhere because he was using super strength and everything.  Tommy gave the arms an ineffective shove.

“Oi, Altman, leggo.  JesusIwasjustbeingpolite—”

And then Billy grabbed Tommy’s jaw between two fingers, and a second later Tommy was looking straight into his eyes, which were inches away from his own.  In fact, Billy’s entire _face_ was way too fucking close.  Tommy could feel the slight stirring of air as Billy sighed, heavily, through his nose, right as Tommy’s own breath hitched a little.  The little whiff Tommy got of Billy’s scent shouldn’t have been that goddamn _sexy_ , and Teddy and Billy needed to let Tommy the fuck go because one more second of this and Tommy would have to figure out if he could run quickly enough to hide a boner which was something he’d never tried and never wanted to.  But no, Billy just leaned in a tad closer, causing Tommy’s head to tilt back a tad, eyes wide as Billy growled, annoyance palpable in his voice.

“We _told_ you you’d regret the next time you interrupted.”

Oh, so _that’s_ what this was about.  Tommy choked out a laugh.  It sounded forced to him, but maybe the other two wouldn’t notice.  “Oh, yeah, sure it’s gonna be horrible.”  His twin didn’t have near the inventiveness with pranks that Tommy did.  He was pretty sure that Billy’s younger brothers had gotten all of those genes.

But instead of giving Tommy the death glare he had been expecting, a controlled smirk spread over Billy’s face.  Combined with a rather devious narrowing of his eyes followed by a quirked eyebrow up at Teddy, and Tommy began to feel a little  bit nervous.

“If you really wanted between us that badly, you really only had to ask.”  Matter-of-fact as Teddy’s voice was, Tommy still jumped as if he had shouted—since the voice came from _right behind his ear._

Of course, this just put him closer to Billy’s face, and Tommy’s wide eyes flicked from Billy’s smirk to his eyes and back again.  He could _feel_ how red his face and neck were, had always hated that his fucking complexion meant that he blushed with _much_ less provocation than this.  “Though, I guess, with all those signals you’ve been giving, it’d be hard not to pick up on them, yeah?”

Fucking fuck, had he been _that fucking obvious?_   He tried to think back at what the hell Billy could have _meant_ , but even at the speed his brain worked, he just kept tripping over thoughts and watching them run around in confused little circles before they were cut short altogether by Billy leaning in.  “Th-thefuck’y’ _doin’_ , Kaplan?”  He meant for it to come out as a snarl, meant to jerk his head back and glare, but his voice sounded a lot less confident than he had expected to and Billy’s face was _still there_ and oh god, was he really going to—Tommy’s eyes fluttered shut—yeah, that was a flutter, and he was going to kick himself for it later—still not believing that Billy was going to go through with it up until Billy’s lips slid around his own.  He couldn’t stop himself from inhaling sharply—god, and now Tommy didn’t even have to wait for Billy to breathe out to smell him.  His fingertips dug into Teddy’s arms for just a moment of indecision before he thought, very distinctly, _fuck it_ , and leaned into Billy, kissing him back.

For one gut-wrenching, godawful moment, Tommy felt Billy freeze, heard him make a small noise that sounded like surprise.  Of course, he immediately leapt to the worst conclusion there could possibly be: this had all been some kind of prank they were both playing, had thought that he’d bolt in horror at the thought, not melt into Teddy’s arms in a mess of emotional hormones that Tommy was pretty sure were the only thing composing his existence right now.

But before he could pull back—not that he wanted to, because even if this was some joke, he was going to enjoy kissing Billy _while he could goddammit_ —he felt Teddy’s teeth graze his jaw and find their way up to his ear, pressing down slightly before his nose traveled down to where Tommy’s neck met his shoulder.  There, a pair of lips replaced it, kissing and sucking with the occasional sharp nip.

Now it was Tommy’s turn to make a surprised noise, mouth opening as he gasped again, and Billy took the immediate opportunity to slip his tongue into Tommy’s mouth.  The noise Tommy made this time was louder, and he allowed himself barely a breath of hesitation before lifting his hands to Billy’s shoulders, then sliding them around them, one moving up the back of Billy’s neck to bury itself in his hair, the other clutching to the back of Billy’s shirt as if it were the only thing anchoring him to stability.  For all he knew, it might be.  He turned his head slightly, deepening the kiss, tangling his tongue with Billy’s and leaning in almost desperately.  Like hell he was going to be some sort of submissive damsel, though; fuck that shit.  Billy pushed with his tongue; Tommy pushed back.  And fuck it if Tommy was going to let Billy _win_ this.  Billy didn’t seem to object terribly to Tommy taking the lead here, and if Tommy got the impression that Billy was just humoring him, _letting_ him do this, well, that just made Tommy kiss him harder to prove him wrong.

And then Billy moved in closer, jostling Tommy back a couple of steps, but Teddy stopped either of them from going too far, and Tommy found himself completely pinned, unable to move  in either direction.  Billy’s thigh had somehow nudged its way between Tommy’s legs, which he would protest at some point in the near future when he could talk again.  He was pretty sure that there was no chance in hell of Billy just _not noticing_ how turned on Tommy was by this, but he couldn’t be bothered to care.  He was more focused on the fact that it was very clear, as Tommy noticed when he writhed against both of their forms, that they were enjoying it just as much as he was.

Admittedly, he was _mostly_ focused on Teddy’s fucking mouth, and Billy’s arms wrapping around his waist, taking the place of Teddy’s, which Tommy thought might have rested gently on Billy’s for a moment but wasn’t quite sure because goddamn, he didn’t think he’d ever be able to focus on _anything ever again_ after the number Teddy was doing on his neck, back, and shoulders.

It couldn’t possibly get any better, and then of course it did.

Tommy froze as Teddy’s hands slid down to the fronts of Tommy’s thighs, fingers angling slightly to give the insides a squeeze before sliding around to the backs.  If Tommy had been more coherent he probably would have thought that Billy seemed a bit put out that Tommy stopped kissing him back, but all he registered was that he was now getting kissed deeper, more roughly, with hints of teeth on lips and a tongue doing things that should be illegal and it was fucking _fantastic._ But hell if Tommy was just going to sit there.  Had to keep telling himself that.  He started kissing Billy again, tried to continue doing what he had been, but Billy would have none of it.  The fucker had just been _letting_ him win.  That much was clear: now it was Tommy pushing and Billy pushing back, kissing Tommy roughly and almost sloppily and leaving him breathless and desperate and—

And then Teddy’s hands were sliding up to rest on his ass and _squeezing_ , and Tommy knew he had been wrong about the things those hands could do.  No, he had seriously sold himself short in the imagination department there.  And if there was one fucking place that Teddy could do one fucking thing to and make him think _yes please fuck me now; fuck, do whatever the hell you want, just keep doing that,_ the way Teddy was grabbing his ass was it.  Tommy was vaguely grateful for the fact that Billy’s mouth muffled the noise he made, since he was pretty sure it would have come out in the form of something resembling a yowl, which would have been totally unsexy.  There was no way Teddy could have not heard that, though, the bastard, and he felt that mouth smile against the back of his neck, planting a dusting of barely-kisses across it before sliding his hands down the back of Tommy’s pants, getting a firm grip on bare skin and kneading it right as Billy pulled his head back from Tommy’s mouth and leaned into the thigh between Tommy’s legs, lifting it to rub against his crotch.

“Mother _fuck_ —”  His gasped curse turned into a wordless yell.  Tommy choked it off halfway through, but not before it managed to rip free of his lungs—which is probably what Billy wanted, the fucker—and ground up against the thigh, wondering for a moment when the hell his breathing had gotten so heavy and his muscles so wound up before Teddy’s fingers dragged up Tommy’s ass and that thought was gone, swallowed up with not knowing if he should press up against Billy or Teddy, and then that wasn’t a problem anymore because even as he was writhing against Teddy, Teddy was pushing him as well, pushing him into Billy, and Jesus fucking _fuck_ he needed to—he didn’t even know what he needed to do, and he compensated for that by giving a satisfying yank on Billy’s hair, eliciting a surprised but pleased hiss.  And then Billy’s thigh started that shit again and Teddy’s hands had never _stopped_ , and fuck, if he didn’t take some control of this situation he was going to fucking come, right here, and not only would that be completely embarrassing, but he had spent two hundred dollars on these jeans and while he would have been willing to ruin them in an instant for a chance to bang the both of them, he still would like to avoid it if at all possible.

“B-bedroom,” Tommy managed to gasp out, still trying to choke back moans and whines because of Teddy’s _fucking hands_ (only they weren’t, which was part of the problem) and Billy’s thigh and—

“Y-yeah.”  Tommy managed to focus on Billy for long enough to see him nod, albeit shakily.

Tommy could feel Teddy doing the same.  “Mm.  Why not?  It’ll be fun.”

And just as Tommy was wondering who would break the group first—because fuck if _any_ of them wanted to—or if he would have to carry both of them upstairs to get this going as quickly as he _needed_ , Billy began to mumble and almost instantly (though Tommy could have gotten there faster), they were upstairs in Billy’s room.

The fact that Tommy had fantasized about being here, doing this, for so goddamn long, was enough to make his head spin, disorient him long enough for Billy to disentangle himself, turn around, and head towards the bed, turning his head to give Tommy a _look_ and a smirk right before he pulled off his shirt in a way that almost had Tommy running over to pin him to the bed and have his way with him.  He probably would have, too, if Teddy’s arms hadn’t found their way to Tommy’s torso, his hands sliding up his chest.  Tommy was torn between focusing on these and focusing on the undressing Billy in front of him, giving him sultry looks from those eyes that had to be the most beautiful things Tommy had ever seen, whose hands had reached the zipper on his jeans, then he was sliding the pants off his hips slowly.

Even before this evening, Billy’s body had always driven Tommy to distraction: the firm but unobtrusive muscling in his forearms; the dusting of dark hair across his arms, legs, and chest that had caused Tommy to realize exactly _how attractive_ he found body hair; and when Tommy’s legs went weak, causing Teddy to have to support him for a moment, he wasn’t sure if it was because of the sight of the thick, dark trail traveling down to the base of Billy’s erection or because Teddy’s fingers had found Tommy’s nipples and were pinching and twisting them shamelessly.

But then Billy was nodding in their direction, and Teddy’s hands stopped their attentions and grabbed the hem of Tommy’s shirt, pulling it swiftly over Tommy’s head before reaching down to quickly undo the button and zipper of Tommy’s pants.  For a moment, he reached in and squeezed Tommy’s cock, and he was pretty sure he was going to fucking come right then and  there, but Teddy returned to simply divesting Tommy of his clothing, sliding the jeans and boxers down off of his hips.  For a second, Tommy stood there, stark naked, having absolutely no clue what was going to happen, and then Teddy gave him a shove towards Billy.  Stumbling some in surprise, Billy caught his arm and yanked him towards the bed, digging his fingers into Tommy’s pale hair and pushing his head forward for a rough kiss and a firm bite on his lower lip before shoving him back onto the bed.

Tommy scrambled for a moment, pushing himself up on his elbows and glancing between the other two, alarmed that this situation had so quickly gotten completely out of his control.  Not that it had ever been in it in the first place.  Teddy and Billy had either planned this out already or were just that fucking good at taking cues from each other.  Tommy was more inclined to guess the latter, not just because they were probably that kind of couple that could do stupid stuff like that, but because he was still having an impossible time just believing that _this was fucking happening._   The fact that they had actually planned this would have been even harder to process.

 When Tommy saw Billy’s knee slide onto the bed, he looked over to watch him—ogling his chest and stomach, of course—crawl over.  Expecting Billy to straddle him or something, he was surprised when he grabbed one of Tommy’s ankles and lifted his leg, sinking his teeth into the back of Tommy’s calf muscles.

“Jesus _fuck_ what’reyou—”  And then he yelped, because now _Billy’s_ hand had found Tommy’s rear and his nails had scratched his way down one of the cheeks.  His back arched before he could stop himself, and god, no, he couldn’t look at Billy, not with his face this flushed and his teeth gnawing on his lower lip and a shudder running through his entire goddamn body.  Head turned to the side, cheek pressed into the pillow, breath coming in increasingly faster pants, he clenched his eyes shut until he heard Teddy move.  They flew open to the sight of Teddy watching Billy—watching them—watching _Tommy_ with an expression on his face that had Tommy legitimately concerned for him, because the amount of self-restraint the guy had to have not to be acting on whatever urges he was having had to be injuring him in one way or another.  And then he was walking over to give Billy something but Tommy wasn’t paying attention.  Copper blue eyes met bottle green ones, and Tommy was pretty sure that the expression of _I need to be fucking you now_ in Teddy’s was mirrored in his own, and if Billy didn’t do something _soon_ , Tommy didn’t know if he was going to be able to keep himself from dashing over, ripping Teddy’s pants off, and fucking himself on Teddy’s—

And then Tommy yelped and twisted frantically to face Billy, who had an immensely satisfied smirk on his face as he pulled the two slicked fingers out of Tommy.  Billy grabbed Tommy’s ankles again—both of them this time—and lifted them, tugging them so that they draped over Billy’s shoulders at the knee.  Tommy clutched the sheets with one hand.  “Kaplan—” he managed to gasp out.

And then he watched Billy’s fingers press their way in again, writhing as they curled, and thinking maybe he should feel embarrassed at the way he was pushing onto them with his hips practically _begging_ , and wincing as he tried to bite back a moan that just turned into a squeak.  He heard Teddy chuckle and whipped his head around to glare, but he gasped, back arching, as Billy’s tongue licked its way down the bottom of Tommy’s cock.

He wasn’t particularly slow about it, but since Tommy was already having a hard enough time dealing with what was _real time_ and what was _Tommy time_ , it felt like it took a fucking year.  He turned his head back to Billy quickly, opening his mouth to warn him because this was _kind of a problem_ , but he only managed to gasp out “ _Billy—!_ ” before he was removing his fingers and then his _mouth_ was where his _fingers_ had been, the warm tongue licking and swirling and then pushing into Tommy.  His head flew back, pressing into the pillow, back arching again as he covered a yell with his arm.  His legs tensed around Billy’s shoulders, and his teeth sunk into his arm.  And then the orgasm hit him, way too hard and way too fast, and his legs clung to Billy for dear life even as his twin’s head pulled back quickly.  Tommy tried to get out a strangled “ _no”_ because goddammit, he wasn’t done, but it came out as a grunt that mostly just sounded ridiculous.

When Tommy managed to uncoil the tension in his muscles enough  to open his eyes and lift his head slightly (which, while it felt like an hour for him, really took only a few seconds), the look on Billy’s face made him wish he hadn’t.  A notable change from his previous smug-as-a-cat expression, he now appeared surprised and more than a little alarmed as he glanced over at Teddy.  Tommy didn’t know if it was from the fact that he had come with little more than a lick or two, or if it was because the results of that coming were now splattered on Billy’s cheek and shoulder.  Either way, once his mind had managed to catch up to what had happened, it was enough to make him want to run out the window, or maybe destabilize the atomic structure of his own molecules enough to make him melt into a puddle.  Of course, this was made excessively complicated by the fact that, you know, he still had a massive fucking boner, which also might have been part of Billy’s confusion.  Tommy wasn’t even _going_ to look at Teddy; he was already red enough seeing Billy—

—Who had just used the side of his hand to wipe Tommy’s come off of his face, his eyebrows raised in Tommy’s direction, and goddamn, he was just so fucking beautiful—  “ _Goddammit_ , Kaplan, don’t just _stop!_ ” he snapped.  Billy jumped slightly, and then something seemed to click on his face.

“Speedster.  It’s ‘cause you—”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Tommy snapped.  He would really rather not discuss the mechanics of his dick in the middle of sex—or, like, ever—but leave it to Billy to try and puzzle out something unusual _at the worst possible time ever_.  Jesus.  “I come a couple times before…”

Of course, there was no way in hell that he was going to finish that sentence with Teddy’s strangled “ _Oh,”_ or the smirk returning to Billy’s face and his _fucking tongue_ darting out to lick the white liquid off of his hand and shoulder.  Tommy glanced over at Teddy, just for a second, since watching Billy was something he wouldn’t miss for all the pizza in New York, but Tommy hadn’t taken into account that Teddy was a _lot fucking better_ than pizza, or that his dick was out and in his hand, which was rubbing slowly over the length, or that he was watching the two of them with such an expression of _want_ that made Tommy really, really glad Billy wasn’t sucking on his cock right now because he thought he might just come from the sight of it.  Yeah, no, Tommy didn’t really give a fuck right now if Teddy wanted to watch the two of them.

“C’mere.”  Teddy blinked at Tommy, expression a bit dazed and unfocused, but Tommy just scowled and repeated himself, reaching out an arm.  “Over _here._   C’mon!”  Teddy glanced over at Billy for a second, but obeyed, and as soon as he was within reach Tommy grabbed his wrist and yanked him over onto the bed.  He could see Billy out of the corner of his eye, looking amused as he grabbed one of Teddy’s legs and pulled until he was straddling Tommy’s torso, but he ignored him, the bastard, and grabbed a fistful of Ted’s shirt and yanked him down, planting a kiss on him him like he’d been fantasizing about doing since, oh, just forever.

Teddy seemed a bit taken aback at Tommy’s eagerness for a moment.  Tommy couldn’t figure out why he was so surprised.  How could you be alive and _not want to kiss Teddy Altman?_   (If you answered anything but “you can’t,” you were wrong.)  And now Tommy, who was finally _getting_ to, was going to take full advantage of it, dammit.

Kissing Teddy was much different than kissing Billy—though no less mind-blowing.  Not nearly as much tongue, for one, even when Tommy tried to taunt him into it; no, Teddy was more lips and teeth, running his tongue over Tommy’s bottom lip once before biting and sucking gently on it, hands going to Tommy’s sides and running gently up and down.

Well _fine_ then.  Tommy caught Teddy’s lower lip lightly between his teeth and pressed them together gently, smirking against Teddy’s lips when he groaned and brought a hand up to Tommy’s face.  His breath hitched for a moment at the touch, marveling that his hand could be large enough to curl from the side of his face around to the back of his head and still be so gentle and reassuring.  When Teddy kissed him again, he let out a long, shaky breath that he didn’t know he’d been holding and relaxed muscles that he didn’t know he’d been tensing, a shudder running down his back and his breath hitching oddly.  Teddy pulled back at this, and one glance at the concerned expression in those eyes had Tommy averting his own, focusing on Teddy’s shoulder instead.

“Tommy…”

Jesus Christ, he didn’t need to hear the gentle concern in that voice.  Why did the asshole have to be so nice?  He didn’t need the thumb brushing over his cheek, either, or the weird almost-ache in his throat, or Billy’s hands, gentler than they had been all evening, coming up to rest on Tommy’s thighs.  “Everything okay?”

The concern in both of their voices just made Tommy’s stomach twist a bit, and he didn’t really know what to make of that.  So of course he just ignored it.

Not that it was hard to _do_ , with such a fantastic distraction—two of them—in front of him.  Pushing himself up onto his elbows so he could reach Teddy, he hooked one arm around his neck and tugged him closer, sinking his teeth into Ted’s shoulder and smirking against the skin when he got a deep groan and a hand that tangled itself in Tommy’s hair and tugged.

Lifting his eyes, he watched Billy over Teddy’s shoulder as his hands squeezed Tommy’s thighs, then his ankles, then went back to fingering him.  Tommy moaned  quietly at the sensation that was now Billy’s slick fingers inside him and Teddy’s teeth wreaking havoc on his neck, but Billy had apparently decided that was enough and had pulled back, reaching to his side for a small package that it took a moment for Tommy to identify as a condom.

Tommy swallowed nervously.  Not that he didn’t know this was coming—or _want_ this to be coming—but even without the whole underlying _you’re sort of my brother/brother’s boyfriend and I really shouldn’t feel this way about you_ anxiety, the few times he had gone this far didn’t have the distinction of being abundantly pleasant.  He had enjoyed most of them all right, yeah, but they hadn’t exactly been fantastic and he had a recollection of being sore a lot.  But this was _Billy_ , not shitty ex-boyfriends from juvie.  And there was, of course, Teddy straddling him, which made it that much—

 “Justasec,” Tommy stammered out, and Billy glanced up at him, that concern flitting across his face again.  Ignoring it, Tommy grabbed the hem of Teddy’s shirt and pulled up, tugging it off and tossing it to the floor.  Then his hands fumbled at Teddy’s waistband, and he realized the logistical problem here and debated just vibrating the pants off, but he really wasn’t able to focus very well right now and this would get decidedly less sexy if he accidentally made Teddy explode or something, and then Billy _would_ kill him.

“Up,” he gasped out.  “Up, up—”  Teddy rose obligingly with a laugh, moving his leg so that Tommy could get his pants off, and Billy chuckled as well.  Tommy scowled, wanting to glare at the both of them, because really they didn’t have to deal with the whole awkward feeling vaguely like an interloper bit and he was just going to stop thinking about that now, thanks.  When Teddy was out of his clothes—and Jesus _Christ_ was that a sight—Tommy tugged him over.  It took an awkward moment to get the positioning right, and he was pretty sure Teddy had no idea what he was trying to do, but the surprised yell he got when his tongue licked up Teddy’s cock was nearly enough to make him come again.

“ _Jesus_ , Tommy—”  Teddy choked out, hand fisting in Tommy’s hair.

Tommy fit his mouth around the head before looking up at him innocently.  Seeing him so _absolutely_ on the edge of losing it just made him smile slightly and push more of it in.  Tommy enjoyed it, but had never been particularly good at this—or so he had been told—but if the half-words coming out of Teddy’s mouth were any indication, he didn’t really care.  He leaned in, hand going up to curl around what his mouth couldn’t.

And then there was Billy, who was kissing the inside of Tommy’s legs, and then he was pushing into Tommy, hands still around his ankles.  He froze for a moment, tensing up because _this was happening_ , and then there was Billy’s voice going, “It’s okay, Tommy.  Just relax.”  And his hands were on Tommy’s rear again, squeezing gently, and Tommy managed to uncoil most of the tension in his muscles, if mostly by distracting himself with curling his tongue around Teddy and sliding it upwards.

And Jesus, Billy was sliding in, all the way, slowly, and it didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would—no, in fact; it was fucking _fantastic_ —but god, he was going so slowly, which he appreciated, but he could swear that the sensations were lasting a fucking year, and his hips jerked as he pushed himself more onto Billy’s dick.  He couldn’t hold back a moan as he came _again_ because he was just so fantastically _full_ , and Teddy was apparently a _big_ fan of that because he groaned and grabbed Tommy’s hair even more tightly.

He could hear Billy inhale sharply as he pulled out and pushed in again, still so slowly, his stomach rubbing Tommy’s dick as they moved.  Jesus fucking _Christ_ he wanted to see that happening so badly, but not enough to stop sucking off Teddy, and he figured that enthusiasm made up for inexperience here so he took in as much as he could and sucked, running his tongue along every inch it could reach.

He could feel Teddy trying not to thrust too much, but Billy was making no such efforts, of which Tommy had absolutely no complaints.  He pulled up Tommy’s hips a bit more, picking up speed at this new angle, and Jesus the pleasure shooting up his spine from the spot that Billy was hitting made Tommy want to _scream_ as he lifted his hips to meet him _._   He managed to keep it a low moan instead, which caused Teddy to gasp and bend his head forward, which might have been the thing that caused Billy to settle into a steady, deep rhythm, but Tommy didn’t even know anymore as he arched his back and clutched Teddy’s, digging his nails in as if he were going to be yanked away any second.  With every thrust that pushed into him he pushed back with his entire body, both Billy’s and Teddy’s cocks going deeper.

“ _Tommy—_ ”  The broken voice could only be Teddy’s, and Tommy gave a long suck and a very slight pressure in acknowledgement, or at least as much as he could acknowledge it with Billy—  “I’m—  I’m going—”

Somewhere in the corner of his mind Tommy figured it was nice of Teddy to warn him, and he lowered a hand to cup Teddy’s balls and just moaned again, as much of permission as he was _really_ able to give at the moment, pulling his head back slightly but not fully off.

And then Teddy was coming in Tommy’s mouth, and he choked for a moment before swallowing what he could and then choking some more.  He could feel some trickling out of the corner of his mouth onto his chin, and when he dislodged Teddy’s dick from his mouth he lifted his hand to wipe it off.  Glancing up at him, he could see those wide, blue eyes watching him, and taking a cue from Billy (who he just realized had stopped, and he’d give him shit for that in a minute), he licked it off slowly and deliberately, eyes not leaving Teddy’s for a second.  He heard him let out a strangled grunt and thought he saw Teddy’s dick twitch again, but before he could wonder if they were about to go again, Billy was shoving at Teddy’s shoulder and Teddy was climbing off.  Before Tommy could even vocalize the protest that had sprung to his lips—both at losing Teddy and Billy stopping—Billy grabbed his wrists and dragged him up, so that Tommy was straddling his lap.

Their eyes met for a split second, and it happened so quickly that even Tommy’s not sure if he thrust down onto Billy or Billy thrust up into him.  Billy’s teeth found Tommy’s chest, and he was pretty sure the little shit was giving him a hickey or three.  Tommy lifted a hand to the back of Billy’s neck as he rocked against him, picking up the rhythm from earlier and burying his face in his hair and god, it smelled like Billy and sweat with a hint of sex and it was fucking fantastic.

And as Tommy was riding Billy’s cock, as his own was rubbing between them, as Billy was thrusting up to meet him, Tommy thought it couldn’t get any better until he lifted his head slightly to glance over to where Teddy was during all of this, and he’s watching them with that expression again— _(It’s the twin thing; it’s got to be, why the fuck didn’t I think of that)_ —and it was just too much, and he muffled the yell with Billy’s mouth, tangling their tongues together as he came between them, shuddering and squeezing Billy’s lap with his thighs.  Billy just grabbed Tommy’s hips and yanked them towards him, hard, continuing to thrust until Tommy tensed his lower muscles, wrapping his arms around Billy’s neck.  That seemed to do it, and with a cry, Billy buried his face into Tommy’s chest and came, holding them together with his arms as Tommy held them together with his legs.

Tommy couldn’t quite remember when he had closed his eyes, only noticing that he had done so when he realized how much he didn’t want to open them, just wanted to sit there forever with his legs wrapped around Billy, who was softening but still buried in him.  Their breathing wasn’t in sync at all; it was kind of funny, actually, feeling Billy panting to a completely rhythm than him.  Almost endearing, and Tommy almost reached over to lift Billy’s chin and kiss him gently.  But then Billy’s arms dropped, reached around between them and for a second Tommy thought he was going to jerk him off or something—Christ, give him a minute—but no, there was the condom.  Right.  Limbs feeling like lead, Tommy slid off, looking what felt like everywhere except at Billy and Teddy.

“Jesus,” Teddy breathed, and when Tommy looked over—yeah, he was hard again.  Being sixteen definitely had its advantages.  And it also meant that, for a little bit longer, Tommy didn’t have to worry about talking about this or whatever.

“Think it’s Teddy’s turn now.”  Billy’s smug tone had Tommy kind of wanting to smack the back of his head and fuck the living daylights out of him at the same time.

“Turn for what?” he asked, eyeing Teddy warily as he came closer.  His eyes widened as Teddy reached around to squeeze his ass, planting a kiss on the side of his face at the same time.

“This, Tommy.”

He was pretty sure it was illegal for people—especially Teddy Altman—to have a tone of voice like that, one that promised  to make you moan and writhe and scream and yelp if you weren’t careful.  Tommy was pretty sure that his minute was up.

“If that’s okay, I mean.”

Lord, he really was the nicest jerk ever.  Managing to resist giving him a look—or an earful—that screamed _ofcourseit’sokaystopfuckingwaiting!_ , he figured… well, why not push his luck.

“One condition,” he said, glancing around for the bottle.  Almost instantly after he spotted it, it was in Teddy’s hands.

“Of course I’m going to, Tommy.”  Teddy sounded like he was about to start laughing, and Tommy glared at him.  “Not for me—Imeanyeahmetoobut—”  He pointed at Billy, who blinked.  “I wanna watch you lube him up.”  He hoped that was enough of a reason for Teddy.  He didn’t really want to have any discussions on the actual levels of his inexperience here.

“Seriously?”  Oh, and now _Billy_ thought this shit was funny, too?  _This was not supposed to be amusing, goddammit._   Tommy let out an irritated sigh.  Fine, if they were going to be that way.  A second later he was over by Billy’s side.  Before he could recover, Tommy was grabbing his shoulder and murmuring in his ear.

“Then I’m gonna fuck _you_ , Kaplan.  How would you like that?”

With Tommy’s enhanced perception, Billy’s expression took just long enough to change for Tommy to convince himself that he had fucked up, had ruined this entire thing, that Billy was about to tell him to get the fuck out, who did he think he was.  But then Billy had practically _thrown_ himself at Tommy, was kissing him hard and Tommy was kissing him back and Teddy was sliding a hand down Billy’s leg.  Tommy pulled back, and when Billy made a distressed noise Teddy was there, kissing Billy and slipping a hand between his thighs.

Tommy watched them kiss for a moment.  Sappy, definitely.  But sweet, too.  He didn’t think he had ever kissed someone that way, that sweetly and wholeheartedly, and it was kind of nice to watch, yeah, but he could only do it for so long and quickly looked to watch Teddy’s hand and the things it was doing to Billy.  Tommy caught one of the jerking legs with his hand, kissing the inside of it, and when that seemed to evoke a favorable response, continued moving his lips up the inside of Billy’s thigh, nibbling and sucking and loving the little noises that were making their way out of Billy’s throat around Teddy’s mouth.

Okay, yeah, Tommy had had enough of watching.  Tugging the lube from Teddy’s hands, he squirted a generous amount onto his hand before giving it back to him and nudging at him slightly.  Teddy took the hint.  Moving around, Tommy wasn’t surprised when he felt Teddy’s fingers press into him, and responded by doing the same to Billy.

 Neither of them needed much more—Billy was ready from Teddy and Tommy from Billy—but Tommy enjoyed it a whole hell of a lot anyway, loving the way that Billy squirmed underneath him, knees lifting and jerking, and the yell he let out when Tommy located the prostate.  Tommy took definite note of that.  He did his own share of squirming when Teddy returned the favor, and once took the opportunity to drag his mouth down Billy’s chest and stomach.  Billy responded by attacking him with hickeys, and, once, a squeeze on his cock that had Tommy coming into his hand.  Of course Billy was smug about it.  Tommy responded by spreading his fingers inside Billy and pressing against his prostate again, which wiped the smirk _right_ off Billy’s face.

And then Teddy pulled his fingers out, and Tommy figured that he should do the same.  He wiped his hand on the sheets (that’s what you were supposed to do, right?  Christ, these awkward moments really needed to stop popping up) and spread Billy’s legs.  When he pushed his hips between them, however, Teddy’s hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“Condom, Tommy.”  Oh.  Right.  He supposed he should probably do that.  Leave it to them to be the poster boys for safe sex and Tommy to be the happy hooker.  Luckily Teddy was taking care of that, reaching around to roll it on.  Tommy figured the guy didn’t want to waste any time.

 Hands on Billy’s thighs, Tommy thought that he caught a tiny glimpse of nervousness in his eyes before he was pushing into him slowly.  Billy was better at this relaxing thing than Tommy, because getting in was easier than it had been for Billy.  Tommy went as slowly and carefully as Billy had at first, in part returning the favor and in part terrified of fucking this up and hurting him.  And he didn’t get any complaints—in fact, got an “Ohgod, _Tommy_ ,” when he angled a thrust  in the direction of Billy’s prostate.  Leaning down to kiss him, he felt Billy’s hands on his face, in his hair, around his neck, and pushed in again.

And then he felt Teddy move behind him, and he stopped.  Billy whined a bit, but he seemed to realize why, so just settled for tugging at Tommy’s shoulder with his teeth instead.

It was the second time that night someone had fucked him, yes, but Teddy was noticeably bigger than Billy and Tommy had to take a deep breath as he adjusted to the length inside him.  Teddy seemed to notice Tommy’s tension, because he kissed the back of his neck and murmured into his ear, “You okay?”

Tommy just nodded hurriedly, wanting to be annoyed that they kept _asking_ that but only managing kind of touched instead.  But only a little.  “Y-yeah.  Just… let me…  Give me a couple…”

Teddy pressed his kiss to the spot below Tommy’s ear this time.  “Of course.”  Another kiss.  “Take your time.”

In retrospect, it probably wasn’t the best idea to try so many new things at once, but it wasn’t like he could do anything but keep going at this point.  He pulled back out of Billy again, still slowly, and Teddy did the same from Tommy.  He was always a fraction of a second behind, letting Tommy take the lead and set the rhythm.  It was intimidating, yes, but Tommy was a fast learner and it was way better than having someone who was way better at this set the pace.

He could feel Billy’s chest heaving below him and Teddy’s muscles tensing above him and Jesus Christ, he wasn’t going to be able to last much longer, not like this.  Billy was so _hot_ and _tight_ and his arms were clinging around Tommy’s neck and his thighs were squeezing Tommy’s waist, and Teddy’s hands were on Tommy’s side and god, his cock—

Billy came first this time, admittedly because Tommy had reached between them and grabbed his length and started stroking.  Watching Billy just _fall apart_ like that—seeing his back arch, his head thrown back, and his eyes screwed shut, was enough to drive Tommy over the edge as well, and with a last thrust, he buried his face in Billy’s neck and let the orgasm hit him.  He swore he could feel it in every atom of his body, and if he wasn’t careful he was going to vibrate so hard that he came apart, shake himself into pieces, completely undone.

Teddy didn’t take much longer after the two of them, and in a few moments, the three of them had collapsed, all of them breathing at different rates as they just lay there.

Billy was the first to move, giving Tommy a shove once he was able to talk again.  “Heavy,” he grunted.  Right.  Yeah.  Tommy elbowed Teddy slightly, and he scrambled for a moment to roll off of Tommy, who followed suit.  He tossed the condom in the garbage alongside Teddy and then flopped back before realizing that he was wedged between the two of them.

Well, shit.  He waited for a few anxious minutes for one of them to say something, but either they just didn’t feel like it or they were as lost for words as he was because nothing came.  Good.  He allowed himself to relax a little more, and though he nearly bolted in alarm when Teddy shifted, it was only to turn and put an arm around Tommy’s waist.  With this, Billy scooted towards him as well, burying his face in Tommy’s shoulder.

Well this was okay.  Yeah.  This was fine.  They didn’t want to talk, and neither did he.  Scooting back further into Teddy’s arms and pulling Billy with him, he buried his face in his sort-of twin’s hair and sighed.  Maybe if he just went to sleep right now, he wouldn’t have to deal with any of this in the morning.  No talking or consequences.  Because this was just supposed to be fun, right?  And god, it had been.  But feelings and I-love-yous?  Not that there were any of those involved, of course, because that would just be stupid.  But those weren’t fun at all.


End file.
